Rising from the ashes
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: After Jack left them, the remaining members of torchwood three knew they either needed to start over or fall apart. This is their journey as they begin anew and face the changes that will define them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Rising from the ashes

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Highlander/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Methos/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Kathy, Andy/Amanda, Owen/Gwen, Owen/Cassandra, Caitlin/Tosh/Duncan, the Doctor, Martha, the Master and Sean/Thalia

**Summary: **After Jack left them, the remaining members of torchwood three knew they either needed to start over or fall apart. This is their journey as they begin anew and face the changes that will define them all.

**Spoilers: **Doctor Who S3 'Last of the time lords' and for the year that never was. Torchwood S1 'End of days'

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing, mentions of past abuse all forms, torture, and brutal deaths.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who they belong to he-who-shall-not-be-named. Nor do I own Highlander. I do own Caitlin, Sean and Thalia.

**Chapter 1**

Three weeks have gone by since Jack left them, left them to wallow in their guilt, leaving them to deal with the fallout of their choices.

Jack had abandoned them.

While it hurt a great deal, he had hoped that he had come to mean something to Jack besides a warm body; he could still not find it in him to be mad at Jack, they had after all betrayed him, himself personal twice now.

Jack left them and from the looks of he has no plans on coming back, anytime soon, or if at all.

And they in return are falling apart, Ianto could see that.

Gwen and Owen were bucking heads over who is in charge.

This left him to wonder if the two hadn't restarted their fling again, because under the tension there was pure untamed lust.

The only reason he cared to know was because of how greatly it would hurt Tosh, he knows how much it hurt her when they first started their fling.

But back to the problem at hand, who should be leader.

Owen while he is second in command, he is too brash and can't deal with the politics that come with leader ship.

While the problem with Gwen is, she is far too new and none of the higher ups will take them seriously if they have the new girl as their leader. Plus she thinks with her heart and could never make the hard choices, like Jack had to do like the time with Jasmine and in a pinch they need someone who could make the hard choices and that was not Gwen.

In the weeks since Jack has been gone Ianto found himself taking care of all the paper work and dealing with the political leaders, and with Tosh's help created a cover-up story to spin to UNIT and the crown about Jack absents. He is not sure how long they can keep it up.

They can't keep on like this, with someone needed back at the hub to relay info, that only left three people in the field, which is a disaster waiting to happen, Gwen and Owen unable to work together have trigger one too many close calls in the past weeks.

They need to work together or they are going to self destruct within a month.

They need a leader and they need a few more team-mates to help fill the empty roles that were never filled.

Leadership was a role Ianto truly had been hoping that he would never have to take up again. He was happy to stay in the shadows forgotten by his team except Tosh and Jack, been invisible is what kept him alive all these centuries.

If he was going to do this there are four people he trust to help him shape Torchwood into the team they could truly be, and others who would fit perfectly into Torchwood.

If he was going to take charge, then he was going to make sure that Torchwood three turned into a much stronger team, one that will not fall apart should their leader leave without warn, be able to work as a team.

A sigh escaped Ianto's lips as he snuggled back into Jack's chair, he knows Owen and Gwen will fight him, they both think of him as a child, Owen sees him as nothing more than a tea-boy and Jack's part time shag, Gwen always underestimated him and held some jealous against him for sharing Jack's bed.

Tosh, ever faithful Tosh would back him up, knowing how much he has done these past weeks. Tosh who he knew giving the right training would make a wonderful second in command and someday a fine leader of Torchwood.

Eyeing the phone, Ianto's fingers itched to dial a familiar number, needing to hear that beautiful voice, just needing him here with him.

Unable to withstand the temptation anymore Ianto grabbed the phone and dialled the number he could dial in his sleep.

It only rang twice before it was answered and a worried "Ifan" drifter to Ianto's ears.

"Methos I need you," and he truly did.

"I'll be there tomorrow, love." And Ianto knew the older immortal would keep that vow and for the first time in three weeks Ianto allowed himself to smile.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Rising from the ashes

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Highlander/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Methos/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Kathy, Andy/Amanda, Owen/Gwen, Owen/Cassandra, Caitlin/Tosh/Duncan, the Doctor, Martha, the Master and Sean/Thalia

**Summary: **After Jack left them, the remaining members of torchwood three knew they either needed to start over or fall apart. This is their journey as they begin anew and face the changes that will define them all.

**Spoilers: **Doctor Who S3 'Last of the time lords' and for the year that never was. Torchwood S1 'End of days'

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing, mentions of past abuse all forms, torture, and brutal deaths.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who they belong to he-who-shall-not-be-named. Nor do I own Highlander. I do own Caitlin, Sean and Thalia.

**Chapter 2**

Fling back his covers the man known to many as Adam, to a few as Methos, one as dad and to one Cariad, climbed out of bed, the worry in Ianto's voice urging him on.

Ianto needs him and nothing will keep stop him from been there for him.

"I wonder if I should give them a call." Methos wondered to himself, knowing how pissed both women would be if something was truly wrong with Ianto and they weren't told.

He shuttered at the last time he manage to piss those two off, one of them nearly removed a vital piece of his body.

Sighing and knowing he really had no choice but to call them he reached for his phone and dialled a number he knew by heart, wincing at the time.

After several rings the phone was finally picked up and a sleep "hello," came over the line.

"Hello Thalia," fondness creeping into his voice as he greeted the young woman.

"Dad, what's wrong?" All sleep gone from her voice, she knows he would only be calling if something was wrong.

Methos smiled, his little girl knows him so well. "When is the last time you talk to your tad?" He asked.

"A few days ago, he sounded so heart broken over something, I thought you two had a fight and I planned to go visit him in a couple of days." Thalia answered.

Methos filed that info away, "he called me tonight, something is wrong. I'm flying out tonight. He needs me and I need to make sure he is alright." Too much had happen in this past year, so many times he came to close to losing Ianto.

"I'll wake Sean and we'll be on the first flight we can get." Thalia reply came over the line.

It took all of Methos self control not to growl as he asked, "what do you mean wake up Sean? That pretty boy isn't there now is he?" And he utterly failed in the end.

"Dad," there was warning in Thalia voice, she knows full well how much her dad did not like her relationship with Sean, he still saw her as his little girl.

"I'll let it go for now, but please inform Sean I will be looking forward to our next sparing session." Methos made no effort to hide the wickedness in his tone.

"Why are you and tad always trying to harm or mane my boyfriends?" Thalia asked.

"Because you're our little girl and no guy is good enough for you. You are a rare and precious gem in our eyes." Methos told her honestly.

"Okay for that when I see you, you get a great big hug. I'll see you tomorrow, daddy." Methos could picture the blush painting her cheeks at his words.

"I look forward to it sweetheart." Methos told her.

They exchanged their goodbyes and after they hung up Methos stared at his phone wondering how piss the next woman he had to call was going to be.

Still it needs to be done, "she is going to threaten me I just know it." Methos muttered as he dialled her number.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The female growl greeted him.

"Why indeed I do Caitlin." Methos happily informed her.

"If you don't tell me why the hell you called this early, I will remove a very important part of your body." There came the threat.

"Something is going on with Ianto, how soon can you get to Cardiff?" He got to the point.

"I'll be there tomorrow." That was the last thing he heard before the phone was hung up.

Methos stared at this phone for a moment, "well now that was rude."

Still he had no time to focus on Caitlin's rudeness he had a fight to catch.

Since talking to Methos, Ianto felt new life breath into him. No matter what even if it was just hearing his love voice always manages to cheer him up.

After Lisa it was only Methos strength that helped him to pick himself back up and move on with his life.

As much as he loved Lisa and no matter how deeply he was falling for Jack, no one could take the place of where Methos existed in his heart. No matter how many come next, he will love none as deeply as Methos.

But it scared him how far he was falling for Jack, the other man had buried himself almost as deeply as Methos in his heart and it hurt so much that Jack could just leave him behind with no note or anything.

"I really need you Cariad; I don't know what to do." He admitted in the silent hub. Since Jack left them he had taken to almost living at the hub, someone needs to keep an eye on things.

The loneliness of the hub matched the loneliness of his heart.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Rising from the ashes

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Highlander/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Methos/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Kathy, Andy/Amanda, Owen/Gwen, Owen/Cassandra, Caitlin/Tosh/Duncan, the Doctor, Martha, the Master and Sean/Thalia

**Summary: **After Jack left them, the remaining members of torchwood three knew they either needed to start over or fall apart. This is their journey as they begin anew and face the changes that will define them all.

**Spoilers: **Doctor Who S3 'Last of the time lords' and for the year that never was. Torchwood S1 'End of days'

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing, mentions of past abuse all forms, torture, and brutal deaths.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who they belong to he-who-shall-not-be-named. Nor do I own Highlander. I do own Caitlin, Sean and Thalia.

**Chapter 3**

Tosh was the only one to notice the slight change in Ianto, didn't seem so sad, in fact he almost seemed happy.

She didn't know what could have cause such a change in Ianto, but she was happy to see the hurt that had filled Ianto eyes since Jack left them, had lifted somewhat.

"Coffee, Tosh?" He asked smiling politely at her.

Tosh easily returned the smile, glad to see it actually reaching his eyes for once, "that would be wonderful Ianto, thank you." She would never turn down a cup of Ianto's mouth watering coffee.

Ianto turned to go, "Ianto," Tosh called softly halting him from leaving.

Turning Ianto refaced Tosh, "yes, is there something else I can do for you?" He asked.

She shook her head, "no I just wanted to say it is nice to see you happy again. You haven't smiled like this since Jack left. I missed the old Ianto." She told him.

Ianto was not surprised that Tosh noticed the change in him, she saw more than people think, "thank you Tosh, I am happier today, an old friend is coming to visit, he is someone I care deeply about." He admitted, not quiet sure he could explain just what Methos was to him truly, not many could understand their relationship or the depths of the love they share for one another.

"Well, I'm glad; he must be someone special if he can make you smile." She has seen Ianto broken far too much with his time at Torchwood.

A sudden idea hit him, "would you like to have dinner tomorrow night with us?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I don't want to impose on you." But Tosh couldn't help but admit to herself she was deeply touched that Ianto wanted her to meet someone so important to him.

"No Tosh I would really like for you to join us, I know Adam will adore you." And he knew his beloved would.

Tosh couldn't resist those pleading blue eyes for long, "okay." She agreed and the smile that Ianto gave her could have lit the room.

"Wonderful, I should warn you that Adam is a little, well crazy sometimes, but loveable." A fond and loving tone slipped into Ianto's voice as he spoke.

Almost the same tone when he sometimes talked to Jack when he thought no one was listening to them. Making Tosh all the more curious as to what this mystery Adam means to Ianto.

* * *

If you asked Methos how Duncan, Joe and Amanda ended up coming along with his visit to see Ifan, he will never know.

Crossing his arm the oldest immortal glared at them, "you couldn't have waited until tomorrow to fly out and visit Ifan? This is my time alone with him." It should be made clear that Methos did not like to share Ianto with others; the only exception to that rule is of course their daughter Thalia.

Amanda smiled at the disgruntled immortal, "Caitlin contacted me and informed me that Ianto was in trouble, remember you are not the only one who cares for him."

'_I should have know that this was the work of Caitlin, that woman is worse than a cold shower sometimes.' _Methos grumbled to himself.

"Cheer up old man; at least you get to see Ifan and Thalia soon." Duncan simple statement manages to clam Methos down.

Until Amanda had to speak up, "She'll be arriving with Sean, won't she, I heard from Cat that they have been together for months."

"WHAT?" Methos roared.

Amanda sat happily back in her seat; the plan ride would have been so boring, thankful she now has a ranting overprotective daddy Methos to keep her entertained.

* * *

A shutter went through Sean body, waking Thalia up from her sleep.

"Sean, what's wrong?" She asked sleepily, her green eyes still haze with sleep.

Sean winced hating that he woke her up from her much needed sleep, she hadn't gotten much after Methos call the night before. "Nothing, sweetheart, just go back to sleep."

Green eyes narrowed into a glare that was similar to Methos and Ianto's. It was scary how alike she is to those two.

"I think you dad is plotting to take my head or at least plotting my death." Sean admitted.

Thalia wanted to tell her boyfriend that he was crazy, but she would not put it past her father to try something, he does not react well to her boyfriends.

'_Hopeful tad can help keep daddy clam.' _She prayed.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe from my dad." She promised, her green eyes twinkling with amusement.

Sean's icy blue eyes narrowed, "not funny you're dad is one scare man." No immortal except a few didn't fear the immortal known as death, and Sean was not one of those few, and dating death's daughter did not put him on Methos friends list.

But looking at the beautiful green eyed, redhead girl at his side, he didn't care if Methos never liked him; he had Thaila's love that is all that mattered to him.

* * *

"I'm heading out." Ianto announced to his fellow team mates.

"You never said you were leaving early, I was hoping to get home to Rhys tonight and someone needs to do the paper work." Gwen was not happy that Ianto decide to leave early without telling her, she is in charge after all.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "actually unlike you Gwen I do inform the team when I have to leave early. Plus I have done my paperwork, and Jack's paperwork, you mean you need me to stay late and do your work for you. Well tonight I am not. You keep telling me Gwen that I need a life outside of Torchwood, this is me getting a life outside of Torchwood." Ianto was tried of some little selfish girl thinking she can treat everyone like a doormat, he is not Rhys, Owen or Jack and he is not wrapped around her little finger, willing to jump through hoops when ever she flashes those doe eyes at him.

Tosh hid a smile, proud of her friend for not letting Gwen get her way, unlike the rest of the men that Gwen has under her spell. She and Ianto have had length discussions of what kind of alien she could be that makes men turning into drooling idiots around her.

Smiling at Tosh, "I shall call you later after I talk to Adam, about dinner." Ianto pressed a gentle kiss against his best friend cheek before heading out.

"When did the tea-boy grow a pair?" Owen gruff followed Ianto out of the hub.

* * *

When it came to his beloved Ifan, Methos was not a man who kept to be waiting.

They had been waiting all about five minutes before Methos growled and began to pace, "where is he? What if something has happen to him? What if he has been challenged?" The oldest immortal muttered under his breath.

Joe and Amanda both turned and looked at Duncan, the same look on their faces, your turn.

"Has he gotten to the part where I am dying all alone in a back alley, declaring my undying love for him, yet?" A familiar welsh voice asked from behind them.

Methos wiped his head around so fast that every once winced.

"Ifan, you're late." Methos growled stalking towards his love.

Ianto could see the real worry in those dark eyes he loves so much, and he felt bad for worrying him. "I'm sorry Cariad; one of my team members was having issues with my leaving, early."

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." Methos murmured as he reached Ianto, wrapping an arm around the slightly younger immortal neck, he pulled his beloved into a kiss, pouring all his love and passion into it.

Clinging to Methos, Ianto easily returned the powerful kiss, and like always in Methos arms he was home.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Rising from the ashes

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Highlander/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Methos/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Kathy, Andy/Amanda, Owen/Gwen, Owen/Cassandra, Caitlin/Tosh/Duncan, the Doctor, Martha, the Master and Sean/Thalia

**Summary: **After Jack left them, the remaining members of torchwood three knew they either needed to start over or fall apart. This is their journey as they begin anew and face the changes that will define them all.

**Spoilers: **Doctor Who S3 'Last of the time lords' and for the year that never was. Torchwood S1 'End of days'

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing, mentions of past abuse all forms, torture, and brutal deaths.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who they belong to he-who-shall-not-be-named. Nor do I own Highlander. I do own Caitlin, Sean and Thalia.

**Chapter 4**

Use to this type of greeting between the two immortals, Duncan, Amanda and Joe gather their belongings knowing they needed to get out of here before Methos and Ifan forgot they were in public and started losing clothing.

They didn't need those two arrested for public nudity, again.

Knowing just how to get Methos moving Amanda slunk in closer to them. "You do realize everyone is staring at your Ianto." She whispered into Methos ear, knowing how possessive he is over Ifan there is no way he would let anyone see a hint of Ianto flesh, let alone naked.

That was all it took for Methos to react, Ianto naked body was for his eyes only.

Pulling away from that tempting mouth, Methos fought back a groan at the lust and love that darken those eyes. It didn't help that his beloved after so long together was still able to blush, which only made it all the hard to resist him. It took all of his willpower not to make love to Ianto right then and there.

Sensing that Methos wanted him in the nearest bed as soon as possible Ianto decide the faster he can get them to his house the better. "When is Thalia plane due?" He asked Amanda figuring she would know.

Amanda smiled, "later tomorrow morning." She told him. "Sean is with her." She added just to see if this would get a reaction out of the level head immortal.

Ianto raised an eyebrow not all surprised that his daughter and Sean ended up together, he had seen their romance blooming between his daughter and his friend for years, but he wasn't going to point that out to Methos, his partner was furiously protective over their daughter.

"If you have everything then we can get going." Ianto told the others while slipping his hand into Methos.

A nod from the others had Ianto leading them out of the airport to where his car was waiting.

* * *

Rubbing her temples to try and ward off the oncoming headache Tosh was really beginning to wish she left when Ianto did. Finally she could take no more, "Gwen will you just shut up for one moment." Tosh snapped out.

Gwen stared open mouth at Tosh, not able to believe that she snapped at her. "But Tosh, Ianto gave no warning that he was leaving early and I promised Rhys I would be home tonight. I can't believe how selfish he is been." Gwen pouted.

"The only one I see been selfish is you. Ianto has worked harder than anyone since Jack left us and if anyone deserves a night off it is Ianto. You left early all week to go home to Rhys surely he will understand been late one night?" Tosh asked, only to raise an eyebrow at the guilt look she shot at Owen and Tosh felt her heart break a little more.

"You don't understand Tosh, you don't have anyone outside of here, but I do. I have a life away from Torchwood, one that I don't wish to lose." Gwen told Tosh.

A cold look entered Tosh eyes. "Or the truth is the reason you need to go home tonight to be with Rhys is because it wasn't Rhys with who you were sharing a bed with this past week."

"How dare you. I love Rhys." Gwen snapped back at Tosh.

Tosh crossed her arms and glared at Gwen, "really, your so in love with Rhys that you throw yourself at Jack and sleep with Owen. How could anyone doubt your love for Rhys?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Turning to her computer she saved and closed all programs she was working on and shut down her computer, marching past Gwen and Owen Tosh only stopped to grab her coat.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Gwen demanded.

Looking over her shoulder Tosh gave Gwen a cool look. "Home, I'm going to be taking an early night." That was her parting remark, leaving Gwen and Owen to stare at her retreating form, one in shock and a little awe, the other seething in anger.

* * *

The door to Ianto bedroom slammed close with a bang not that either Methos or Ianto really cared, they were too focused on one another. It had been far too long since they last made love.

They kissed long and deep, relearning each others taste and mouths. Hands roamed above and underneath cloths enjoying the feel of skin beneath their finger tips.

Without breaking their kiss and without losing contact between their bodies, they manage to find their way to Ianto bed.

Breaking the kiss Methos looked down at Ianto and took in his kissed lips and eyes darken with lust and passion. "I have missed you some much Ifan. And I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Methos purred stroking Ianto cheek.

Ianto leaned into the gentle touch, having missed his love touch so much. "I missed you too Methos, so very much." Ianto whispered reaching out to stroke Methos cheek.

Their lips re-meet as in a love filled kiss as they set out to prove to each other just how much they missed one another.

* * *

Amanda was thrilled that Methos and Ianto were back together, she was just wishing she stayed at a hotel. _'At least, their room is on the second floor and on the other side of the house.' _Amanda thought with a grin.

A knock on the door pulled Duncan away from his book, putting down the book he moved to answer the door.

Opening it, Duncan felt his breath catch as he met a pair of warm dark eyes that were slightly red from crying.

Tosh felt her mouth grow dry as she stared at one of the handsome men she has ever met. _'Please don't let this be Ianto's Adam.' _Tosh found herself praying.

"Hello, I'm Duncan, how can I help you miss?" Duncan asked.

Tosh found herself melting at the sexy accent of his. "I'm Tosh and I'm looking for Ianto, is he here?" She asked.

'_So this is Tosh, Ianto does speak highly of her.' _Out of everyone of Torchwood, Tosh was the one Ianto seemed to adore must, _'well beside that Captain Jack Harkness.' _Methos didn't seem too happy with the fondness and sadness in Ianto voice as he spoke of this Jack.

Duncan smiled at her. "I'm afraid that Ianto is rather busy right now, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you waited inside." He offered hoping to get to know Ianto's best friend.

Smiling shyly, Tosh tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "If it is okay, I don't want to be a bother." She wouldn't mind getting to know this handsome man in front of her.

"I'm sure it is no problem. Ianto house is always open to his friends." Duncan reassured her.

"Okay," Tosh agreed stepping into the house.

Amanda wondering what was taking Duncan so long wondered into the front hall where she raised an eyebrow and smiled at Duncan in a conversation with a beautiful woman.

Backing away quietly she quietly returned to the den, where Joe raised an eyebrow at the look on her face. "I know that look, what are you planning and how much is it worth?" He asked.

Amanda adopted a completely innocent look. "Why Joe I'm hurt, that you could think such a thing about me?" She pouted.

Joe merely gave her a look that said he wasn't buying it.

"How would you like to play match maker?" Amanda asked with a wicked grin.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Rising from the ashes

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Highlander/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Methos/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Kathy, Andy/Amanda, Owen/Gwen, Owen/Cassandra, Caitlin/Tosh/Duncan, the Doctor, Martha, the Master and Sean/Thalia

**Summary: **After Jack left them, the remaining members of torchwood three knew they either needed to start over or fall apart. This is their journey as they begin anew and face the changes that will define them all.

**Spoilers: **Doctor Who S3 'Last of the time lords' and for the year that never was. Torchwood S1 'End of days'

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Gwen bashing, mentions of past abuse all forms, torture, and brutal deaths.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who they belong to he-who-shall-not-be-named. Nor do I own Highlander. I do own Caitlin, Sean and Thalia.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Joe could feel the beginning of a headache; he hated it when Amanda got the gleam in her eyes, the one that was pure mischief.

'_I could have stayed home an enjoyed a vacation away from all this madness.' _Joe thought to himself.

"I'm almost afraid to ask this, but just who do you want to play match maker for?" Joe asked almost dreading the answer.

Amanda grinned. "Why for Duncan and Ianto's friend Tosh," she happily told him.

"And what makes you think that they would be a good match, given that they have never even met before?" Joe asked, staring at the female immortal with a curious look.

Amanda pouted. "Oh ye of little faith don't forget I was on the one who got Sean and Thalia together," she reminded the watcher proudly.

All thoughts of success faded from her body as a deadly familiar voice hissed out, "oh really?"

Gulping Amanda turned around and came face to face with a shirtless, rumpled hair and dressed in a pair of pants that hung low on his hips was Methos, still unsurprising the man still looked completely deadly.

Still Amanda was not one to show her fear. "Don't tell me that your reunion with Ianto is already over? I guess you really are getting old," she teased Methos.

The glare that Amanda received in response had both her and Joe shivering in there shoes.

Methos glare disappeared and his posture took on a smug tone. "Oh my and Ianto reunion is far from over, I just came down to get a few supplies." Methos purred out in a seductive tone before his glare returned. "So I have you to thank for getting my precious angel of a daughter with that delinquent?" Methos snarled at Amanda.

"It's not my fault that you're so blind to notice that your little girl had been waiting for the right moment to jump Sean bones, those two went at it like rabbits for days." And in that moment Amanda knew she had signed her death warrant.

"I'd run if I were you." Joe advised Amanda.

Amanda didn't need to be told twice and she high tailed it out of den.

Joe raised an eyebrow as he turned to face Methos who hadn't moved an inch. "Aren't you going after her?" Not that Joe wanted to see Amanda dead, he was just curious to what Methos was up to.

A deep chuckle came from Methos. "Now, why would I waste time in chasing after Amanda and trying to take her head, when I have a naked _Ifan_ waiting for me?" Methos questioned Joe.

Joe didn't even bother to answer it was a no brainier after all.

Patting Joe on the shoulder as he passed the man, Methos made his way into the kitchen.

Joe didn't even want to know what 'supplies' Methos had come to collect all he knows is no doubt he will never be able to look at it the same again.

In less than three minutes Methos was back and in his arms a jar of honey, chocolate sauce and a container of whip cream.

Joe took one look at those items and flatly told Methos, "I do not want to know."

Methos smiled wickedly at Joe. "I won't tell you. See you in a few days." With that the oldest immortal disappeared out of the door.

"Well there go another three items I will never eat again, shame I really enjoyed all three." Joe muttered.

* * *

Duncan was enjoying his time in getting to know Tosh, she was just like Ianto described her, brilliant, sweet and kind hearted once you get past her shyness.

In all honestly Tosh thought that Ianto was the last true gentleman left in the world, she was pleased to know she was wrong, Duncan was in Tosh mind a true white knight. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone had a claim to his heart?

The comfortable conservation that the two were in was shattered by Amanda racing into the room and hiding behind Duncan taller form.

"Hide me; Adam is going to kill me." Amanda cried clutching onto Duncan's shoulders.

Duncan mouth twitched as he fought back a smile at Amanda overly-dramatic cry. "And why would Adam want you dead?" he asked crossing his arms, while giving Amanda a look that said he wouldn't buy her _I'm innocent _act.

He's fallen for it, one to many times.

Amanda pouted seeing that she wouldn't be getting any help from the other immortal unless she can clean. "Fine, I may have let it slip that I was the one who helped get Sean and Thalia together."

A groan escaped Duncan's lips; he wasn't surprised that Methos would want Amanda head.

Tosh tilted her head wondering who Thalia and Sean were, but she wouldn't ask it isn't her place to demand answer about Ianto's past. She is not Gwen Cooper.

Tosh can only hope that Ianto will chose to tell her about him self some day.

Duncan turned back to face Tosh, he explained, "Thalia is Adam's adopted daughter; he is a very overprotective father."

Duncan knew that Tosh was the one Ianto trusts the most and he wanted to tell her their secret. So Duncan didn't seem the harm in telling Tosh who Thalia was.

Of course he would leave the whole we're immortal thing for Ianto to explain, as well as his and Methos relationship.

* * *

A shiver of absolutely pure delight racked Ianto's body as Methos fingers and mouth stroked, licked, sucked and kissed every inch of his body.

No one knew Ianto's body, better than Methos; he knew just what to do to bring Ianto the edge of bliss.

Methos darken eyes drank in every inch of his lover, it had been far too long since he and Ianto had been together.

For Ianto it had been so long since he felt such love in a caresses, well that is not completely true a few times he had thought Jack had touch him with an emotion close to love, but than again Jack might have been thinking about someone else, like his Doctor, the real Jack Harkness or even Gwen, when he touched Ianto with such feelings.

Ianto shut his eyes trying to block back the images of him and Jack. _'No I will not think of Jack and what could have been, not when I have Methos, my heart and soul back with me.' _Ianto vowed he would get over Jack, in time.

Methos sensed the change in Ifan and knew who had entered his love's thoughts and he wasn't all too happy with the place _Captain Jack Harkness _had in his Ianto's heart.

As he watched his beloved Methos gaze softened knowing that Ianto was masking the deep hurt he felt at Jack abandonment of him and the team and for the hurt Jack caused his lover Methos hated him. _'You are a fool Jack Harkness; you lost you're chance at Ianto. His heart is mine to protect and I will do everything in my power to protect Ianto from getting hurt by you again.' _Methos vowed.

Deciding to get Ianto mind back where it should be on him Methos reached for the chocolate sauce. He grinned down at Ianto once it was in hand. "Now what do you say we get a little creative?" He purred in a husky tone.

Ianto eyes flew open and a slow seductive grin spread across his face as he spotted the bottle in Methos hand. "Sounds like fun." He purred back in a honey dipped tone, knowing full well the effect that tone has on Methos.

And Ianto was not disappointed as Methos pounced on him.

And sadly the chocolate sauce rolled to the side and than off the bed unopened as the two lovers lost themselves in one another.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Here you go." Duncan said with a smile as he handed Tosh her cup of tea.

Reaching out to take the cup from the man, their fingers brushed against one another and both felt a spark at the innocent touch.

Blushing Tosh took the cup quickly from Duncan strong hands. "Thank you." She muttered shyly.

Duncan found her blush adorable and yet the sadness in her eyes could not be ignored. "I don't mean to pry, but what does a beautiful lady like yourself have to be sad over?" Duncan asked gently.

Tosh clutched her tea cup. "It's nothing, just something silly." She whispered.

Reaching out Duncan took the cup from her hands and placing it on the coffee table, before covering her hands with one of his own, grateful that Amanda was back in the kitchen with Joe making snacks for the movies they were going to watch.

"It's not silly, not when you look like your heart had been broken." Duncan told her.

Something about Duncan put Tosh at easy and she wanted to tell Duncan what was bothering her. So she told him what happened tonight, finding out that Owen and Gwen had renewed their affair, how deeply that hurt her, how tired she was of letting those two walk all over her, how it broke her that Owen never once noticed her feelings for him.

Duncan listen as Tosh poured out her heart and "This Owen is a fool for not noticing such amazing woman as you. You are truly one in a million." Duncan told her honestly.

Tosh's cheeks began to burn a bright red at his praise; she was not used to hearing such words from a very handsome man.

* * *

Amanda hadn't meant to be ease-dropping but she just couldn't help it.

'_Methos is not going to be happy about this, but a girl needs her best friend.' _With a determined glint in her eyes Amanda slowly snuck out of the kitchen and made her way to Ianto' master bedroom.

* * *

Methos gazed down fondly at his lover, his dark eyes taking in the love bites he left on Ianto's skin, letting the world know that Ianto Jones belonged to him and him alone.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Admiring your work?" He knew his lover loved to leave marks all over his body in very visible spots. _'Owen and Gwen are going to be all over me tomorrow when they see these.' _Yet Ianto couldn't really find it in him to care what they might think.

Methos smiled with a cocky smirk on his face. "Oh very much so, but I think you could still have a few more." The dark hair immortal purred. In Methos mind his Ifan could never have enough love bites.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

Methos chuckled before lowering his head and their lips met in an innocent kiss that didn't stay innocent for long.

Just as the passion between the two began to burn through out their bodies a knock disturbed them.

Methos growled low deep in his throat, who would dare to interrupt his alone time with Ifan!

"Go away!" Methos snarled out refusing to leave his spot above Ianto.

"No way in hell Old Man! No let me talk to Ianto." Amanda's voice yelled back.

"Methos just let me talk to her." Ianto really didn't want to get caught in the middle of an Amanda and Methos snit.

"No, I am not letting you leave this bed." Methos declared while tighten his grip on Ianto. Nothing was going to get him to let Ianto go.

"Your friend Tosh is downstairs and is very upset." Amanda decided to pull out her ace.

Ianto's eyes widen. "Tosh?" Worry filled him at why Tosh would be here so late and it didn't help that she was upset.

Methos pouted as he released his lover the moment the worried look entered Ianto's blue eyes he knew he lost and would have to let Ianto leave their bed. He didn't like it but he knew Ianto would need to make sure Tosh was okay.

Grumbling under his breath Methos let go of his grip on Ianto. Smiling Ianto leaned up and kissed Methos pouting mouth. "I'll make this up to you I promise, we never did get around to using that chocolate sauce." Ianto reminded Methos with a smouldering look before leaving the bed.

Methos could only stare at his lover retreating form. _'That little tease, oh I will get him for that.' _He vowed with his own leer crossing his face.

After pulling on his boxers and a lose pair of pants Ianto opened the door to greet Amanda. "We'll be down in a few minutes," he didn't think Amada was paying attention as her gaze swept over his bare chest.

An arm snaked out from behind Ianto pulling him back into Methos body. "Eyes off _my_ Ifan." Methos growled at Amanda.

Amanda simple rolled her eyes at Methos possessive tone before addressing Ianto. "We'll be in your living room." She turned to go but not before adding. "Take your time."

"Sounds like a very good idea." Methos murmured into Ianto's ear.

Ianto shifted in his embrace so he could face his lover and caught the plotting gleam in those dark eyes. "Sorry Cariad but all we have time is for a shower." Ianto told his lover.

Methos pressed a slow and lingering kiss to his lover lips. "Could we have a nice long shower together?" He asked once he broke the kiss as he looked up at Ianto coyly from under his dark lashes, knowing what this look did to his lover.

"Just what I was thinking." Ianto agreed, he could never say no to that look and Methos knew that.

* * *

Duncan, Tosh and Joe had settled in to watch a movie when Amanda returned and the thief couldn't help but notice that Duncan was sitting a little closer to Tosh then he needed to be.

"Ianto and Adam will be with us shortly." Amanda told them as she made her way over to the comfortable chair, letting out a sigh she snuggled down into the softness.

"Oh I hope you didn't disturb them from anything important." Tosh didn't want to be a bother.

"You are not a bother." Duncan whispered softly to her.

Tosh could only stare at the man in shock, _'How did he know what I was thinking?'_ she couldn't help but wonder.

Duncan smiled at her. "It was written all over your face." He explained softly to her.

Amanda found watching Duncan and Tosh much more interesting then any movie. _'This trip is going to be fun.' _And here she had been worried she was going to be bored.

Sleep didn't come easy to Thalia as instead she watched Sean sleep. She knew she would never get tried of watching him sleep.

Her gaze finally left his face to look at the ring on her left hand, the diamond glistening from the light. _'Daddy is so going to freak, but he had to know that Sean is my soulmate, hopefully tad can keep him calm.' _Thalia knew that Methos would not be pleased to here of her engagement to Sean.

'_There are going to be fireworks, I just know it.' _Thalia predicted.

In the middle of drying his hair Methos suddenly stopped and growled. Ianto turned to him worry in his eyes. "Are you all right?" Ianto asked moving towards him.

"I'm going to kill Sean; I don't know why I just know I am." Methos declared.

Icy blue eyes shot open as a chill went right through to his very soul he met Thaila's worried gaze. "I think Methos is going to kill me."

"About time you joined us." Amanda called out as Ianto and Methos finally entered the living room.

Methos glared at her and Amanda wisely shut her mouth.

Keeping his grip on Methos hand Ianto dragged him over to the couch to the free spots beside Tosh. "Are you alright?" Ianto asked once he reached her side and saw her eyes red from crying.

Tosh managed a smile for her best friend. "Yes, no, I don't know. Owen and Gwen are sleeping together again." She admitted.

"Oh Tosh." Ianto wrapped his arms around Tosh in a hug, he knew how his friend felt about Owen but given the way Duncan was looking at her, she just might finally get her happy ending.

Methos watched them with fondness in his eyes, he was glad his beloved had such a dear friend. "I'm Adam and it is very nice to meet you Miss Sato."

Tosh smiled and offered her hand not moving out of Ianto's comfortable hug. "It's Tosh and it's very nice to meet you Adam, thank you for making Ianto smile again."

"Do you mind? I am trying to watch a movie here." Joe growled never taking his eyes off the TV.

Wisely everyone decided to be quiet.

* * *

As Jack ran with the Doctor and Martha he couldn't help but wonder about his team and more importantly Ianto.

'_Ianto, when I get back I will do this right. You're heart will be mine.' _Jack promised to himself.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been in the middle of the movie when sleep claimed Tosh. Duncan who had been keeping one eye on Tosh was not at all surprised when her head landed on his shoulder and Duncan couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was.

"The room beside yours is free." Ianto spoke up softly, startling Duncan out of his admire of Tosh.

Duncan took note of how cosy Ianto looked snug in Methos arms as he raised his eyebrow in question at his fellow immortal.

Ianto smiled at Duncan. "I don't think that I am going anywhere considering the death grip Methos has on me so it is up to you to put Tosh to bed." Ianto told him.

Duncan dared to glance at Methos and was met with a dark glare, not that Duncan was surprised it was the same every time during a Methos/Ianto reunion Methos rarely let Ianto out of sight for the first few days.

In truth Duncan didn't mind carrying Tosh; he managed to get his arms underneath Tosh's knees and managed to get to his feet with her small body cradled against his chest.

Everyone watched them go and once Duncan was out of ear shot Amanda turned to Ianto with a grin on her face. "Nice matchmaking move." she praised the other immortal.

"So how long have you known Tosh was pre-immortal?" Methos suddenly asked Ianto.

"Since the moment I met her." Ianto told him.

Joe looked interested. "Any other pre-immortal's we should know about?" He asked.

Ianto nodded his head. "I've only found one other and if all goes as plan they will soon be apart of the team."

Amanda looked at Ianto with curiosity, "So when do we get to meet the rest of your team? Because let me tell you I don't like the sound of this Gwen Cooper, she seems to have some sort of power over weak willed mind men and she will try to use her power on Methos, Duncan and Sean, well that will more then likely be the last thing she ever does." And Amanda knew if Gwen tried anything that it would be the last thing she would ever do, Ianto was just as possessive over Methos as Methos is over him and Ianto doesn't share his lovers. _'I can't wait for Caitlin to meet Gwen.' _Amanda thought with a wicked grin, oh that will be a fun meeting indeed.

"Yes, when do we get to meet the rest of your team?" Methos wasn't all the impressed with what Ianto had told them of his team, the only one he liked, well other then Ianto of course, was Tosh still there was a lot of work to be done with this team.

Ianto sighed. "I figure it would be best to wait until Thalia, Sean and Caitlin got here, that way I could introduced everyone at one time."

Joe nodded his head he agreed with Ianto's plan, plus Methos would be more likely to place nice with both Ianto and Thalia around. "So when should they arrive?" The watcher asked Ianto.

"Sometime tomorrow morning, if there planes are on time." Ianto answered him.

Methos gave a shark like grin. "Good then Sean and I can have a little _talk_."

Everyone felt a stab of pity for the younger immortal, no one wanted to be on Methos bad side and dating his daughter was one way to get there, another was to break Ianto's heart.

Ianto decided to distract Methos the only way he knew how and that was by kissing him senseless.

Joe and Amanda rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to the movie.

* * *

_Meanwhile Upstairs_

Duncan had laid Tosh down on top of the covers instead of risking waking her, he snuck into his room and stole a blanket from his bed and gentle covered the sleeping Tosh. "Good night Tosh." Duncan whispered as he pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

A smile appeared on Tosh's face in her sleep as she murmured happily at the kiss that she was sure she had been nothing but a dream because in her mind she was destined to be the unloved one.

* * *

"So what do you know about Ianto's team-mates?" Cassandra had been waiting for that question; she placed her magazine down and turned to face her companion.

The flight was quiet as the other passenger gave into the sleep that called to them while a very few watched the movie, Cassandra knew their conversation would not be over-heard.

She turned to face the beautiful dark skin woman, her raven black hair pulled into a high ponytail and her dark eyes focused on Cassandra. Caitlin Logan may look like she is in her early twenties but do not be fooled by her looks she is a deadly warrior.

"Toshiko Sato shows the most promise and will accept what we tell her with easy, I see her future greatly intertwined with Duncan's."

Caitlin placed her hand over Cassandra's in support. "Are you okay with that?" She asked knowing all about Cassandra past relationship with Duncan.

Cassandra smiled at her friend. "I am fine, what Duncan and I had is in the past, Tosh is his future and I am happy for him." And she truly was, she will always care greatly about Duncan but there was no future for them.

"As long as you're okay with them, then I shall be too." Behind her warrior mask Caitlin cared greatly for her family and friends.

A gentle smile crossed Cassandra's face. "Thank you. It is the other two I fear we will have the most problems with, Owen Harper will be distrustful of us at first and refuse to listen to Ianto but he will come around." Owen Harper confused her and she wasn't sure that she trusted her visions of them ending up together.

Cassandra gave her head a gentle shake as she got back on track. "Gwen Cooper will be our greatest problem, she will not accept us at all, she will refuse to listen to Ianto, she places one of us in danger and she flirts with Methos and Duncan steady. From what I see of Gwen Cooper, I do not trust her and I doubt she will stay long in Ianto's new Torchwood." Cassandra nearly growled out, she could not remember the last time she felt such anger towards another who wasn't Methos.

A feral growl escaped Caitlin's lips. "If Gwen Cooper becomes a problem then I will end her." That was a promise.

* * *

Rhys Williams was not as blind or as stupid as some people believed he was. He knew Gwen hasn't been completely faithful to him, he knows that she is in love with her dashing boss and he looked past all of that because he loves her and yet he doesn't think he can do it anymore.

"Don't I deserve to be happy with someone who loves me?" He asked the empty apartment before taking a sip of his beer.

Gwen had called with the same excuses, she had been using all week that she had to work late, but Rhys couldn't believe her, not with so many doubts rolling around in his head. He needed to end this façade of a relationship because his heart couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

After their very lengthy kiss Methos practically dragged Ianto from his living room, past a smirking Duncan and into their room, where Ianto barely had time to blink before he found himself thrown on his bed with a growling Methos hovering over him.

Methos claimed Ianto's lips in a possessive and dominate kiss one that Ianto submitted to with ease.

Next thing Ianto knew he and Methos were both naked; he blinked having no idea how that happened and pouted a little at been denied the chance to strip his love. _'Only Methos and Jack can get me naked this fast.' _Ianto thought with amusement and a little sadness as he thought of Jack. He didn't understand the hold Jack had over him.

Methos eyes narrowed as he spotted the sadness in Ianto's eyes. _'He is thinking of that damn Jack again and that just won't do.'_ Methos did not share Ianto, at all, and he was going to make sure that Ianto won't even remember Captain Jack Harkness.

"_Ifan."_ Methos purred in a husky tone as he let his hand drifted Ianto's chest, letting his fingers stroke the hairs there.

Ianto couldn't help but whimper, he knew that tone of voice, Methos was going to leave him a begging mess before he did anything to him and Methos knew he would beg.

* * *

Owen Harper was in a pissed off mood and that was all due to Gwen 'bloody' Cooper.

Sure they were just shagging, he knew that she wouldn't leave Rhys for him and he didn't want her too. Gwen was good for a good roll in the sack but she was not and will never be a relationship type.

But what he will not be is a substitute, so when Gwen called out Jack's name in the middle of their shag, well let's just say the mood was ruined pretty quickly.

_Gwen yelped as she suddenly found herself pushed away from Owen as he grabbed his pants off the floor of the medical bay._

"_Owen, what the hell is your problem?" Gwen snapped from the table._

"_I am no one's substitute, and I will not sleep with someone who is clearly thinking of someone else. But let me tell you this sweetheart, Jack was never and never be yours. Ianto was the one in Jack's bed because that is who Jack wanted. And don't fool yourself into thinking that Jack didn't go after you due to your relationship with Rhys well you would be wrong, if he wanted you and I mean truly wanted you then that wouldn't have stop him. So do us all a favour and grow up." _

After saying his speech Owen walked out on an upset Gwen and head for the nearest pub hoping his luck would change.

* * *

Gwen was in a foul mood as she snuck into her and Rhys apartment, how dare Owen treat her like that and tell her lies about how Jack felt about her, she knew the truth and that was Jack loved her. Owen was just jealous that her heart belongs to Jack.

Careful she shut the door behind her as quiet as she could not want to disturb Rhys, she wasn't really up to hearing his rants about Torchwood and her working late, he couldn't understand what it is like to protect the Earth, he just a normal and boring guy.

"Hello Gwen, we need to talk." Rhys came from the living room where he was sitting on the couch a serious look on his face.

Gwen hid a grimace she really wasn't up for this now. "Can't it wait until morning? I'm pretty beat." She asked sweetly.

"I can't do this anymore Gwen." Rhys sounded so broken.

Gwen was taken back, she never thought she would hear those words come from Rhys mouth, "What are you talking about?" worried filled her, could he have remember her admitting her affair with Owen or did he find out about her and Jack?

Rhys sighed his body seeming to sag and his eyes looked so tired, "Everything, all the lies and the secrets. Ever since you joined Torchwood you've changed. Its like I don't even know you any more, you are not the woman I fell in love with. And I honestly don't know if I could love this new you," Rhys meet Gwen's eyes head on as he utter the words that would end their relationship, "I know I am not the only man you love or have shared a bed with."

At that moment Gwen felt her world crumble, Rhys knew.

"I'm not blind, nor am I stupid. You've come home smelling like other men, and if that wasn't damning enough you've called out other men's name while you were suppose to be making love to me." Rhys kept his voice neutral; he would not give Gwen the satisfaction of seeing him lose control.

Gwen moved towards Rhys, while she may not love him like she loves Jack, she needs him. "Rhys, I can explain." She needed him to give her a chance to explain.

Rhys shook his head. "There is nothing to explain, I thought I could live with, I thought that you would see that I am the one you really loved, not some fantasy hero, but you didn't and I can't do it anymore. I deserve to be happy Gwen and it is clear that happiness is not with you." Rhys took a steadying breath, "The flat is in my name, I want you out tomorrow. I'll take the couch as I can't stomach sleeping in that bed, not after all this." Rhys turned away from Gwen.

Gwen could only watch him go a choked sob escaped her lips before she fell against the couch crying her heart out as she realized what she has just lost.

* * *

True to his prediction Methos did indeed have Ianto a pleading mess.

"Cariad, please, oh god, please Methos do something anything." Ianto begged as Methos mouth continued to lavish his body.

Eyes darken with pure lust; Methos could only look down at Ianto. "You can still speak, so not gone far enough." Methos grinned at Ianto's growl.

"You'll pay for this." Ianto promised his voice rich with lust and need.

"I look forward to it." Methos purred before returning his attention back to worshiping Ianto's body.

* * *

As Sean hoisted Thalia bag off the baggage claim he turned to his lover. "Shouldn't we tell your Tad that we are here?" He asked.

The redhead female raised an eyebrow. "My parents are _alone_, there is no way I am interrupting them. Besides I would like you to live at least one more day before my dad tries to kill you." Thalia reminded him.

"You'll keep me safe from your dad, won't you?" Sean pouted, and with his drop dead gorgeous looks made Thalia want to tackle him right then and there, she knew her fiancé was half kidding and half serious, only a fool would not fear Death.

She kissed him chastity on the lips, "Of course I will, nobody kills my man," she promised him.

Sean wrapped his arms around Thalia's waist and deepened the kiss. "We should get a hotel room." The raven hair man whispered against her lips.

"Right let's go, because I have plans for you." Thalia purred as she pulled away from him and walked away.

With a cocky smirk on his face Sean followed after her.

* * *

_Thump thump, thump, thump,_

Cassandra's eyes shot wide open at the echoing sound of drums, her heart beating furiously in her chest at the horrors of her latest vision.

"Cassandra?" Caitlin's worried voice followed her hand resting comfortable on her own.

Cassandra looked at her worried friend and uttered one sentence, "The Master is coming and he knows about us."

* * *

Harold Saxon placed down the file he had just finished reading, it landed on pile of files. "Immortals, now this could be interesting, and the freak was shagging the beloved of Death, naughty boy Jack. Be ready immortals for here the drums are coming." He whispered in his dark office, his fingers tapping over the file with _Ianto Jones_ written across it.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_The next morning came far too soon for a few,_

As streaks of sunlight pecked through the crack in the curtains spreading across the room and the sleeping couple, Sean grumbled as he awoke, he did not want this day to begin because he was in no mood to get his head cut off by an overprotective Methos for dating his precious angel of a daughter.

But as Sean looked at the sleeping face of Thalia he really didn't care what Methos did to him, not as long as he had Thalia in his life. _'Bring in on Methos.'_

* * *

Tosh had awoken from some of the best sleep she has had in a very long time. Rubbing her eyes she couldn't help but wonder how she got into bed, when the last thing she remembered was and a blush crossed her cheeks at the remembrance of falling asleep on Duncan's shoulder.

'_I hope I didn't make a fool of myself.' _Tosh bit her lower lip in worry; she was truly at a lost at how to react around Duncan, no one had made her feel the way he did, well no one but her dear Tommy.

She ran a hand through her hair hoping to sooth out her hair. A knock on her door had her blinking.

"Tosh, it's Amanda, I brought you a change of clothes and some other things." Amanda called out from behind the door.

Flinging back her covers Tosh made her way over to the bedroom door opening it she came face to face with a smiling Amanda who was holding some folded clothes in her arms and a travel bag on her arm. "That's so nice of you, thank you, Amanda." Tosh told the other woman as she accepted the clothes.

A purely mischievous look entered Amanda's eyes as she smiled at the younger woman. "It was no problem." She waved off Tosh's thanks, _'Duncan will never notice he is missing one of his shirts until he noticed Tosh wearing it.' _Oh yeah operation matchmaker was a go.

Ianto awoke to familiar warmth at his back, a possessive arm around his waist, a leg thrown across his own and a warm mouth trailing heated kisses down his neck. "Good morning Methos." He greeted out in a purr.

Methos chuckled against Ianto's neck as kissed his way up Ianto's neck till reaching his ear and nuzzling the flesh behind Ianto's ear. "Good morning Ifan." He whispered out in a husky tone.

Shifting around in Methos hold Ianto found himself face to face with his beloved. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Upon breaking the kiss Ianto rested his head on Methos' shoulder and breath in the scent of his lover.

Methos tighten his grip around Ianto not wanting to let his beloved go just yet. That was fine with Ianto, he was perfectly happy to spend the rest of the day in bed with Methos.

"I've decided that we are not moving from this bed unless it is to use the bathroom or get something to eat." Methos declared.

Kissing Methos sensually Ianto whispered against his lips, "I think that is a wonderful _idea_."

Methos groaned at the low husky tone Ianto placed on the last word. Growling he claimed Ianto's mouth in a purely lustful kiss as they began to once again lose themselves in each other.

* * *

Sipping her cup of tea, no one was foolish enough to use Ianto's coffeemaker; Amanda looked at the man sitting at the table with her. "So do you think they will be joining us today?" She asked.

Joe shook his head. "I doubt it this is Ianto and Methos we are talking about last time they had a reunion we didn't see them for over a month." The watcher pointed out.

Amanda nodded her head remembering that reunion quite well. "And that was only because Thalia returned from Africa." Thalia will always be the one thing that can pull Ianto and Methos away from one another.

Duncan could hear Amanda and Joe's voices drifting into the kitchen were he was making breakfast for everyone. He figured Methos and Ianto had to come up for air sometime and they would be hunger.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tosh's gentle voice drifted up from behind him.

Turning Duncan was greeted to a sight that stole his breath for a moment; Tosh was dressed in his shirt, the pale blue button-up shirt hung off her smaller fame with the cuffs of the shirt covering her hands. Duncan decided he rather liked Tosh wearing his clothing.

As Duncan stared at her Tosh felt her cheeks heat up never has anyone ever looked at her like the way Duncan was looking at her, she rather liked it.

Finally remembering that Tosh had asked him a question Duncan smiled at the young woman before him. "That would be lovely. I could use the help."

Smiling Tosh moved towards Duncan and together the two of them began working on breakfast.

* * *

Sean was surprised when Thalia dragged him to the airport instead of to her Tad's house, but hey he didn't mind not facing Methos right away. It meant he could keep his head a little longer.

To focus on scanning the crowds for their last two family members Thalia did not notice the look of joy on Sean face.

A smile lit up Thalia's face as she spotted two very familiar women heading their way. "Cassandra! Caitlin!" The redhead called out as she began dragging Sean behind her.

Cassandra smiled as the young woman she thought of as a daughter reached their side. "Hello Thalia, Sean."

"So you're still among the living?" Caitlin asked Sean.

The male immortal narrowed his eyes at his old friend/rival.

Cassandra shook her head use to their bickering. "I do believe that we have much more important things to deal with then Methos overprotective nature."

Noticing how shaken Cassandra looked Thalia rested her hand on the other woman arm. "What's wrong?"

Cassandra met Thalia's gaze. "Something very bad moves within the shadows we will need the Time Lord's and his two Companions help, something that will not sit well with Methos." She informed them.

Thalia and Sean shared a worried look that did not sound well.

* * *

Lazing about in Ianto's bed Methos ran his hand up and down Ianto's back; he hated to bring it up but needed to know.

"What has gotten you thinking so hard?" Ianto asked softly.

Shifting so he could look deep into Ianto's blue eyes Methos asked, "Are you in love with Captain Jack Harkness?"

Ianto sighed knowing he couldn't lie to his beloved. "I am. I never meant to fall for him but I did."

Methos didn't know why it bothered him, Ianto has loved others before but none of them have ever been immortal or affected him that badly. He was afraid, Jack was immortal and could be in Ianto's life for a very long time and Methos was afraid that Jack might take his place in Ifan heart.

"I could never love anyone the way I love you." Ianto spoke up suddenly as he cupped Methos chin in his hands. "You are my heart and soul. I will not deny that Jack has made me feel things that no one but you had ever made me feel before and in truth that scared me just a little bit. I will not lie it hurt me so deeply when Jack just upped and left us behind. If Jack hadn't I have no clue what would have happened between the two of us."

Methos respected Ianto's honest but still had one more question to ask him, "If Jack comes back will you still want to be in a relationship with him?"

Ianto's breath caught that was the very questioned that plagued him; taking a deep breath he could only answer his love with pure honest, "I don't know. But I doubt Jack will be back anytime soon, he found his Doctor, he's with the one he loves."

* * *

'_I'm wrong.' _That was the only thing running through Jack's mind; he had given up so much in waiting and then leaving with the Doctor. But what hit Jack the hardest was the fact he left Ianto behind, the young man who accepted him more than anyone else has ever done before. He just hopes that when he gets back Ianto will give him the chance to make up for his mistakes.

'_I'm in love with Ianto Jones.' _The realisation came like a blow to Jack and right now all that mattered was getting home to his beloved Welshman.

TBC…


End file.
